


Stay With Me

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes losing someone to realize their worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

He was the love of her life.

It wasn't the kind of love she'd had for Clark for so long, that fevered kind of feeling that came only in those teenage years. She'd never written him any love letters to read to him in his sleep, or watched him dance from the other side of the gym, but she didn't have to. He was always there, eyes focused squarely on her. He had been the first man she'd slept with and she wanted him to be the last.

Chloe held Jimmy to her chest while the life from draining from him. This man who loved her more than anyone ever had, and she was losing him. Until now, she hadn't realized how much she loved him, how much she'd taken him for granted, or how desperately she wished she could do something, anything to keep with her just a moment longer.

The moment her tears fell onto his face, she saw the light, and she knew what was happening. It had happened just the same before, years ago when first discovered her meteor ability and saved her cousin's life. This was something else she thought she had loss, when she had tried to save Clark but couldn't. She didn't understand why it was happening now, but those questions were pushed away to make way for the relieved smile that spread across her face before the light engulfed her and the pain took hold.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the familiar scene of their apartment, like she'd simply fallen asleep. There he was again, alive and well, waiting for her to show any sign of life.

When she smiled, he blinked at her, as if he thought he might be dreaming.

"Chloe?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. It's me."

He scooped her into his arms and held her tight. "I thought I lost you."

She returned the embrace. "Don't worry. I learned my lesson. I'm here to stay. Promise."


End file.
